Sugar
by movienerd1174
Summary: A prequel to my story Sweet Silver Lining. This is how Olivia got a certain nickname for Ed Tucker. A little smutty.


**Hello again! This is a one shot that was floating around in my mind since I wrote my last story. This is based on my story Sweet Silver Lining but it can also be a stand alone. Following the timeline of Sweet Silver Lining, this happens a shortly after Parent's Nightmare (16x22). This is how Olivia got that certain pet name for Tucker.**

 _ **Edit: I posted this a couple of hours ago and then got a PM from a reader saying it was deleted. I have absolutely no idea how this happened. And hopefully it won't happen again, fingers crossed!**_

 **Enjoy!**

Walking into her office, Olivia noticed none other than Ed Tucker sitting on her leather couch. Not unlike he had been a couple of weeks ago. "I really need to start locking my door." She teased, shrugging out of her blazer and placing it over the back of her chair. She moved around to the front of the desk and leaning back against it, bracing her hands against the wood on either side of her hips.

"It''s nice to see you too, Sergeant", Ed replied, a hint of a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips as he rose from the couch. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he took a minute to take her in. Now with her blazer removed, she was left in a navy blue v neck tee tucked into her usual work slacks. Her hair tied up against the day's heat and humidity. She was gorgeous.

"What brings you here, Tucker?" She asked, meeting his bright blue eyes. In a past few weeks, they have been out for drinks a few times, shared a couple of innocent kisses. Yet she still found it odd to call him by his given name.

He took his time shuffling over to her until he was two feet in front of her desk. "A little birdie told me that you took the lieutenant's exam." He explained, looking up from his feet.

She laughed, "A little birdie, huh?"

Gauging her demeanor, he gambled another step closer. Their relationship was still so fresh, he didn't want to push the limits with her. Especially at work. "The question is, why I heard it from that little birdie and not from you?"

Looking down at her crossed feet, she answered. "I didn't want to say anything until I know that I passed."

He let out a laugh that sounded like a scoff, "Of course you passed." She looked up before he continued. "You're the smartest person I know."

Never one to take a compliment easily, she rolled her eyes and looked away. That couldn't stop the smile that was pulling at the sides of her mouth.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder, he noticed that the blinds in her office were closed. He took a step closer to her, bringing a hand to her cheek. "You're beautiful when you're being stubborn." His smirked, his thumb swiping along her lower lip.

Her breath caught at the combination of his words and the feeling of his rough skin against hers. She couldn't lie, he had quite an effect on her. "Let me take you out tonight to celebrate. Not just drinks, an actual dinner."

She was hesitant with her answer. Since they had started seeing each other, Ed had been more than wonderful to her. But something in the back of her head wouldn't allow her to forget the past. "I don't know…"

He sighed lightly. "Listen, Olivia. I know you're reluctant when it comes to us but I'm not going anywhere. I know that deep down you want this. I can feel it."

A small smile played on her lips as she looked up at him. "Okay, dinner."

Grinning in triumph, he swiped her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. "I'll be back here at seven to pick you up."

As he stepped away to move towards the door, she registered what he said. "Wait, here? You want to take me to dinner dressed like this?" She asked, motioning to her casual outfit.

With his hand on the door handle, he turned back to her. A moment passed as his eyes skimmed over her body. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He smirked before walking out of the room.

Okay, she was in trouble.

* * *

"I told you I could do casual!" Ed attested, motioning around them. They were on a lantern lined patio over looking the Hudson, a crawfish boil strewn out over the paper covered table in front of them. "This place is a well kept secret, so we don't have to worry about NYPD skulking around."

She laughed lightly, looking down at the crawfish her fingers were working on dismantling. She spared a glimpse up at him, he had lost his suit jacket and his tie. The sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to the elbow, matching her level of casual attire. "I got to hand it to you, Tucker. Never pegged you for a southern comfort kind of guy."

He smiled, looking down at the task at hand. "Don't get me wrong. I am a New Yorker through and through. Long Island, born and raised. But for a few weeks every summer I would go stay with my aunt in Louisiana."

"I bet you stuck out like a sore thumb." She guessed, bringing the piece of pink meat to her lips. "That thick accent, a pack of Marlboros rolled into your sleeve."

A small laugh left his lips at the assumption, "I wasn't a greaser." She raised her eyebrows at him while she chewed. "But you are right, I was definitely out of place. Never really got most of the culture, but the food stuck with me."

She cracked another shell between her hands. "I'm glad it did, this is amazing."

Leaning back in his chair, he took a second to watch her. She went to town on the shellfish in front of her. Cracking the shells between her strong yet slim fingers before sucking the meat out. Any other woman wouldn't be caught dead doing such an act on a date. But Olivia Benson was like no other woman and that's what drew him to her.

"You can call me Ed, you know." He stated, returning to work on his dinner. She looked up at him with a somewhat bewildered look on her face. "You kept calling me Tucker, you can call me Ed."

She nodded, understanding. "Sorry, old habits die hard." She concluded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

There was a moment of silence before Ed spoke, "Can I ask you something?" He asked, picking at a boiled piece of corn on the cob among all the shell fish.

"Shoot", she prompted. She had never seen him so tentative to ask her a question.

He looked up from his hands. "Why were you so hesitant to take the exam? You were climbing the ladder. It just seemed like the natural progression."

Olivia sighed softly. "Over the years, I found that it's rare that someone gets promoted and stay within their original precinct. I got lucky when I became Sergeant. I didn't want to risk it. I can't leave SVU."

His eyes were burning into hers, shocked at the vulnerability that swirled in her brown orbs. "What if you don't _have_ to leave SVU?"

She exhaled sharply, looking away. "Tucker, this can't be _that_." She motioned between them, ignoring the pointed glare she received at the continued use of his last name. "I can't get preferential because of whatever is going on between us.".

The professional demeanor she has seen so many times took residence on his face once again. "You have known me for over fifteen years, have I ever been known given special treatment?" Her silence was his answer. "Olivia, you _need_ to be at SVU. That's where you grow, where you thrive, where you belong. Special Vics are your calling. It would be a crime in it of itself if you were removed from the 1-6."

For once, she was rendered speechless. He hit the nail on the head. Anyone could tell what her unit meant to her. But his words expressed what she felt in her soul.

She couldn't bring herself to break eye contact with him, he amazed her. It was Ed who eventually broke the silence.

"When do you find out the results of the exam?" he inquired, taking a swig of his beer. She shook her head slightly, willing herself to compose herself.

"Should be a couple of weeks." She informed, wiping her hands on her cloth napkin before returning it to her lap. "Will a little birdie be telling you the results beforehand?"

A smile pulled at his lips, he'll never live his connections down. "No, that's something I want to hear from you." She looked down at her hands, now fiddling with the empty shells in front of her. Sweet and doting Ed Tucker is definitely something she needed time to adjust to. "I'm proud of you, Olivia."

Her eyes shot up to meet his, surprise written all over her features. Very few people have ever said those words to her, in fact she could count them on one hand. She never thought she would hear the words coming from Ed Tucker. "Thank you… Ed"

He raised his beer bottle, extended the neck to her. "To you, Lieutenant Benson."

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the use of the new moniker. Raising her beer, she clinked it against his.

* * *

"Blonde, really?" Ed chuckled. They were walking down the hallways towards Olivia's apartment, her slim hand encased in his large one.

"Yes!" She laughed, "The perp had a thing for blondes and that was before Rollins joined. So cue me going UC working the corner with a skimpy dress and a blonde wig."

She caught him out of the corner of her eye shaking his head in disbelief as they reached her apartment. Leaning back against her closed door, she took his other hand as well. "What? You don't like blondes?"

He shrugged, moving a hand up to touch a strand oh hair hanging haphazardly by her face. "I prefer brunettes." She watched as his eyes scanned her hairline before falling to meet her eye line.

Her eyes fell closed as his lips met hers, soft but sure just like all the other kisses she has received from him. His lips sucked lightly on her bottom one as his hand remained chastely on her shoulder, the other still intertwined with hers.

Pulling back, he smiled as he watched her eyes fluttered open. "Your lips are as sweet as sugar." She said, licking her lips before sinking her teeth into the bottom one.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I think it's the banana cream pie." He explained, swiping a hand over his mouth.

She shook her head slightly, her eyes more hooded than he's ever seen them. "No, I think it's you."

Ed had been showing enormous restraint when it came to Olivia. He wanted her, he wanted her badly but he had been nothing but the perfect gentleman to show her the respect she deserved.

But now, she was staring at him with those bedroom eyes, her fingers at his sides flexing into the material of his shirt. She wanted him as much as he did her and he couldn't find it in him to hold back any longer.

Raising the hand that was on her shoulder to her cheek, he dove back in. His lips closed around her as he stepped forward, pressing her into the wood of the door. Her hands flew to wrap around his waist to steady her as she regained her footing. She opened her mouth under his as his tongue slipped inside.

Digging her nails in his back muscles, she moaned into his mouth as his fingertips trailed down the chords of her neck. his mouth continued to move against hers, teasing, sucking, her tongue rubbing against hers.

His hand moved down her body, avoiding her breasts but stopping on her hip. He bent down swiftly, pulling up her leg to hitch around his waist as he pushed his hips against hers.

A door closing down the hall caused him to pull away, his forehead falling against hers. Their heavy breaths mingled for a moment before she spoke, "Do you, um, want to come inside?"

"I would love to", he breathed, pressing his lips against her flushed cheek.

Olivia turned around in his arms to unlock the door. Keeping his hands planted on her hips, he pressed the front of his body against the back of hers as she slid the key into the lock. She paused, her head falling back against his shoulder at the feel of his hot breath against her neck.

He nudged his nose against her ear, bringing her back to the task at hand. They entered the apartment to find, Lucy scrolling through her phone on the couch. "Lucy, this is my friend, Captain Tucker." Olivia introduced, motioning to the man that was slightly behind her.

"Nice to meet you, Captain", Lucy greeted, getting off the couch. "Noah went down about an hour and a half ago. He did throw up once and was running a low fever so I gave him so children's motrin."

The older woman hung her coat on the hook, "Oh Lucy, I'm sorry. You could've called me, I would have come home."

Lucy gathered her objects into her purse, "It's okay, I had it handled. It's not often you actually get to go out." She smiled at the older couple. "I'll see you later, Liv."

Closing the door behind her babysitter, Olivia could sense Ed behind her. When she turned around, her body brushed against his. His lips lingered in front of hers, almost touching. He let their breaths mingle for a moment before he kissed her again.

One of her hands flew to the back of his head, scraping against his short gray hair while his lips moved over hers. His hands circled her waist, one of them slipping under the back of her shirt to rub against her lower back.

She moaned as his lips moved to her neck, her hands falling to grip his broad shoulders. "Ed, I… I should go check on Noah." His lips break contact with her neck and he nods his head against her.

He took a step back, receiving a quick kiss from her before brushing past him. Ed took this time to scope our her apartment. It was neat save from the few toys scattered about. His eyes scanned the pictures on the table that was behind her couch. Most were of Noah, with and without her. Some of her and the squad and then one with her and Elliot Stabler. A weird sensation of jealousy washed over him.

Hearing her reenter the room, he turned away from the pictures. He saw her carrying out a jungle themed garbage can in one hand with a red cheeked Noah on her hip. "I'm sorry", she sighed as she reached him. "He just got sick again and he seems to be burning up."

A small smile played on his lips as he offered his index finger to the two year old who took it in his chubby hand. "I understand, Liv. He comes first, always." Her eyes sparkled as she was the two boys together until Ed turned to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you later." he said before he left her apartment.

* * *

 _The next afternoon_

Covering a sleeping Noah with a throw blanket, Olivia heard a soft knock at her apartment door. She looked at her son, making sure he didn't wake from his place on the couch before heading to the door.

Spying through the peephole, she spotted a bag toting Ed dressed in his typical work garb save for his suit jacket. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she opened the door. "I come baring gifts." He said, holding up two brown paper bags.

She motioned for him to come in, moving aside so he could do so. Once he was in the apartment, she brought a finger to her lips, pointing to the sleeping toddler on the couch. He nodded as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I got Pedialyte and ice pops for the little man." He said in a low voice, removing said items from the bag as she leaned against the counter next to him. "And I got take out and beer for his mama."

The look of fascination on her face was evident and she shook her head lightly in disbelief. "Where did you come from?" She wondered.

He turned to face her, his hand finding her cheek. "I've been here all along."

"There's that sugar again." she smiled, rising to her tip toes and planting a kiss on his pink lips. "Can I ask you a favor?" She asked as she pulled away, planting her hands on the strong planes of his chest.

"Shoot."

She threw a glance over to see her son still fast asleep on the couch. "Can you keep an eye on him while I jump in the shower? He's been up all night, I haven't even gotten a chance to change." She disclosed, motioning to her attire. The same clothes she was wearing when he left her the day prior.

He kissed her forehead, "Of course, take your time."

About a half an hour later, Olivia walked out of her bedroom dressed in plaid drawstring lounge pants and a white cami, her wet hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head.

Her heart soared at the sight that met her when she entered the living room. Ed was sitting on the couch with his head back and eyes closed. He was holding a sleeping Noah against his chest, the boy's small arms wrapped around his neck.

At the sound of feet padding against the hardwood floor, Ed's eyes flew open. He straightened up a bit when he saw Olivia had spotted him. "He got sick again, we made it to the sink in time. He fell right asleep after." He explained, standing from the couch with the little boy in his arms.

"Thank you", she mouthed as Ed passed Noah to her. "I'm going to go lay him down."

When she emerged from the bedroom, she found him leaning against the kitchen counters. "Listen, I'm sorry if I over stepped. He was getting upset and you were…" Before he could finish, her lips were on his.

He held her to him, his hands splayed out on her back. She pulled back, leaving several pecks on his lips. "Never apologize for that. I've never seen anything sexier." She breathed, her lips against his. "Oh, he got you." She said, noticing a little orange spot on the chest of his white dress shirt.

She wet a washcloth and proceeded to dab it on the stain. Her eyes focused on the task at hand, his hands moving to rest on her hips as she did so. His forehead fell against her temple, his lips breaths away from her skin.

Her fingers slowed as she felt his lips brush against her cheek. When she spoke, her voice faltered. "It's not coming out, I can throw it in the wash." She started to unbutton his dress shirt, slipping her hands under the material as she pushed it down his arms.

Running her fingertips over his muscular arms, her breath caught at the sight of him left in his thin wife beater. One hand moved to slip under her cami, his rough fingertips a stark contrast against her soft skin. The other reached up and gently pulled her hair tie out, letting her chocolate locks cascade to her shoulders.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips closed around hers. He pulled her closer until her chest was flush against his. A moan vibrated in her throat as his tongue swiped at her bottom lip. Her mouth surrendered to his, letting his tongue in to toy with hers.

Slipping his hands between their bodies, they found the drawstring of her pants and pulled lightly. He stepped back from her, drinking her in. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took, her cami had ridden up revealing a sliver of her olive skinned torso.

As if in slow motion, her loosened lounge pants fell down her toned legs. Fire burned behind his eyes as he looked at her. He reached down and picked her up swiftly and carefully by the back of her knees.

Releasing a light groan into her neck, he carried her across the room before sitting back on the couch with her on his lap. She settled into his lap as his hands run up and down her sides. His eyes followed the path of his hands as he took in the vision of her her nearly bare body.

Ever since he first saw Olivia over fifteen years ago, Ed had thought she was one hell of a beautiful woman. But how she looked then doesn't even hold a candle to how she looks now.

He ran his hands up her side and back down to her thighs, mesmerized by the curves that have developed over the years.

"God, Liv. You're fucking gorgeous." He rasped, his fingertips digging into the flesh of her thighs.

Her heavy lidded eyes met his as her hands came up to rest on his cheeks. Their noses brushed, her lips lingering only mere millimeters from his. His hands gripped her hips, he pulled them forward causing her to grind against him.

She couldn't take it any longer, her lips crashed against his eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. She slanted his mouth over his, allowing his searching tongue access. His hands continued to guide her hips, creating friction that was driving her insane.

He ran his hands over the smooth lace that covered her backside, provoking a moan from her lips. Her nails scraped along his scalp as he took her lower lip between his teeth.

His teeth released her lips when he felt her hands finds her belt buckle. He looked at her face to find her eyes trained on her hands at work. Following her eye line, he watched her nimble fingers move. She leaned forward, her lips attaching to his neck causing his eyes to slip closed and his head to fall back against the couch. His hand threaded through her chestnut locks, holding her lips to his skin.

Slipping his fingers under the back of her tank top, he rubbed the smooth skin there as her fingers fumbled against his lower stomach. "I want to taste you…" he breathed against her ear.

Moaning at his words, Olivia felt him secure his arm around her waist and flip them over so she was on her back on the couch with him hovering above her. His hands found the sides of her waist, pushing up the smooth material of her shirt so it bunched under her breasts. Her cleavage heaved with her labored breath as she watched his face lower to her stomach.

His lips placed open mouth kisses along the soft skin of her abdomen, his tongue occasionally peaking out to wet the skin. His fingers gripped the lace of her underwear, slowly pulling them down her legs.

He raised up on his knees, giving himself enough room to pull the fabric all the way off. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, his eyes caught hers as his face moved lower between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him lay hot open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs.

When his mouth finally made contact where she wanted him the most, a strangled moan escaped her throat. All she could see were color bursts behind her closed eyelids as his mouth did work on her most sensitive area. She squirmed under him, her fingernails digging into the fabric of the couch.

Olivia had dated her fair share of men but it was rare that one would willingly go down on her, let alone be skilled at it. But Ed, he had the most talented mouth she had ever experienced and he wasn't letting up.

She let out a loud moan when his tongue lapped at her. He raised his head, his hands braced against her stomach with her legs still over his shoulders. "Quiet, Olivia." He commanded in a stern voice, his eyes shifting in the direction of Noah's bedroom.

A small smile came to her face. "Yes, captain." She breathed. The use of his title caused his signature smirk to spread across his lips. His twinkling eyes met hers as he lowered his face to continue the task at hand.

Several minutes later, Ed kissed his way back up her body leaving a hot trail on her heaving stomach and chest. A smile gracing his glistening lips when they were face to face. She looked down between them, noticed his hardness under his unbuttoned pants. His hands braced beside her head on the head of the couch. Her hands made quick work of pushing his pants down his legs as his lips met hers.

Once freed, his heavy member fell against her stomach. She reached out to stroke him and his eyes slipped closed at the contact, his forehead falling to met hers. "I need to feel you, Liv." He exhaled against her flushed face.

Her soft eyes met his fiery ones, her fingers stroking his stubbled cheek. "What are you waiting for?" She challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Not wasting any time, he hitched one of her legs around his waist opening her up to him. His mouth slanted over hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He moved his hips forward, pushing into her for the first time. Her mouth fell open in a breathy moan as she felt him stretch her. His jaw clenched in restraint, trying his hardest not to ram his hips into hers.

Despite her efforts to spur him on, he spent several minutes still, letting her adjust to his size. She squeezed her internal muscles around him, running her fingernails up and down the rigid lines of his back. "Ed…", she moaned, her hips rocking against his.

His eyes locked on hers, he had never seen anything so beautiful. Her brown hair spread out against the couch, her cheeks flushed and her parted lips swollen. He brought a hand up to frame the side of her face, her chin resting in the web between his forefinger and his thumb. He shook his head minutely, smiling at the beauty beneath him.

"I've got you, sugar", he breathed against her lips before capturing them with his own. He held her leg around his waist, giving her what she wanted.

There, on her couch, wrapped around each other; Ed was about to take her on the sweetest journey of her life.

 **Please review! I love hearing what you all think xoxo**


End file.
